


The Wind Blows Peacefully

by alstroemerias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Light Angst, Trauma Recovery, so much crying im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerias/pseuds/alstroemerias
Summary: With Dream locked away in the prison, a way to bring back Wilbur, and his Tubbo at his side, Tommy felt invincible. He felt at peace. He could only see improvement in the horizon.To the surprise of no one, reality would pay him a visit.(Or, Tommy finally gets a chance to heal)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 297
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Wind Blows Peacefully

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Things That Make It Warm" by Cavetown. 
> 
> I started writing this the night of the disk war/season 2 finale, so nothing that has happened in canon since then will appear in this fic. I also took some slight liberties with details from canon so things could be a little more cohesive.

_“What am I without you?”_

\---

The sun began to peak its head over the horizon line, morphing the sky’s cherry blossom pink into fire reds and pale blues. The blend of colors emitted a sense of comfort that tucked around him like a blanket. 

Tommy was certain it was the greatest sight he had ever seen. 

It didn’t really matter to him if it was the prettiest sunrise or not. With the familiar planks of the bench beneath him, and the familiar laugh of Tubbo beside him, he felt content. 

Even if it wasn’t the prettiest sunrise, he was still riding high on the adrenaline of finally winning, watching a sunrise with his best friend, something that only a handful of hours ago he never thought he would do again. 

With Dream locked away in the prison, a way to bring back Wilbur, and his Tubbo at his side, Tommy felt invincible. He felt at peace. He could only see improvement in the horizon. 

\--- 

To the surprise of no one, reality would pay him a visit. 

It reared its head in the form of irrational reactions to holes left in the ground, of flinching at any unexpected, loud noise. It showed in the doubts present in conversations with everyone and anyone _(he hates you, she never visited you, they wanted you gone)._

He ignored it. Tommy started looking up to avoid catching the holes in the ground, playing off his jarring motions with a loud joke, shaking his head in effort to shake off the thoughts. 

He should have anticipated it all blowing up, with his track record. 

\---

In the immediate days after, him and Tubbo were inseparable. They slept in the same room, like they used to when they were little. Familiar comfort, he supposed. 

They stayed in Tommy’s house. After the battle was over, the exhaustion had hit them with the strength and intensity of the ender dragon. Tommy’s house was only a few blocks away, so they went there. 

They both flopped down in the same bed, and Tommy’s mind was so thick with the lulls of sleep that he couldn’t bring himself to care about how they didn’t really fit. Despite curling up around Tubbo, his feet stuck off the bed. 

The room was quiet enough that Tommy could hear Tubbo’s soft inhale and exhales, and he let the reassurance and comfort that came with listening drag him into sleep. 

He slept better than he had in months. 

In the morning, Tommy woke up first, breathing in the silence. His fist was curled on Tubbos sleeve, like he had reached out in the night for proof that Tubbo was still there. 

Eventually they would have to get up, go their separate ways. They had been forced apart, and they unwillingly still grew. They had different friends now, or Tommy _had_ until he shattered his relationship with Techno and Phil. Under his presidency, Tubbo had grown closer to Quackity and Fundy. People that Tommy was generally trying to avoid. 

Tubbo had Showchester to go back to, working on some top secret shit that Tommy didn’t really want to ask about. 

Tommy had, well, he wasn’t quite sure, but he could certainly find something. 

But for now, he would enjoy the quiet. He would pretend that things were normal between them, a normal he hadn’t seen in months. He would hold on, seep in the moment for as long as he could. 

\---

Tommy had taken to visiting Snowchester often. 

Tubbo had offered for Tommy to live there, but he had declined. Tommy would never say it to Tubbo, but Snowchester was a visual reminder of how much things were different. The founding building reminded him of how Tubbo had the maturity to build the place from the ground up. The peaceful, snow-capped spruce trees painfully reminded Tommy of quiet days back in Technoblade’s base. 

Most of all, the organized town lacked the chaotic charm of L’manburg. Any thought of L’manburg left a sting that Tommy could only equate to that of an open wound. 

Besides, he had just gotten his original home back, and he wasn’t ready to leave it so soon. 

Still, he quite disliked being alone. The silence allowed his mind to grow louder, the thoughts he was trying so desperately to avoid would consume him until he broke down, nothing left but the darkness of his insecurities and flaws front and center. 

So, naturally, he spent more time with Tubbo. That’s all he had wanted for weeks in exile, anyway. _(So why don’t you feel happy?)_ He wanted things to be the way they used to be, so desperately he latched on to what was left of their dwindling codependency. 

Yet in his scramble to cover up and ignore how he himself had changed, he neglected to notice quite how much Tubbo had. 

\--- 

A couple of days after Tubbo had returned to Snowchester, Tommy was on his way to the little town. He would make the trip there everyday since Tubbo moved back, and it was beginning to become a habit. After rolling out of bed and getting ready, he would begin the walk to Snowchester.

However, he had lost his own armor in the fight with Dream, and then gave Dream’s armor to Tubbo. He didn’t have enough spare diamonds for a full set, and he didn’t want to enchant his iron boots. 

Which meant he couldn’t use Tubbo’s soul sand highway. 

That was okay, he was fine with walking, truly, but the walk was long. 

In an effort not to get bored _(to not succumb to the silence)_ , he would take different pathways, explore different places. This particular morning, he was glad he did.

He was walking past an unfamiliar building _(these lands had grown so much without him), _and as he approached the end of it, he could see colorful petals from many different flowers. The meadow only grew in size as he got closer.__

____

__

The flowers were a flurry of soft yellows, vibrant oranges, and pastel pinks. The breeze passed by Tommy gently, an invitation to get a closer look. 

As he looked around, thinking about how he couldn’t wait to show this to Tubbo, he spotted a bee. 

Immediately, he formed a plan to bring the bee to Snowchester. He had a lead in his inventory, he could sneak up on it- 

He was jarred from the corners of his mind by a light tap on his shoulder. The bee had come over to Tommy first!

It gave off a slight buzz as it nudged against Tommy’s shoulder.

“Ello,“ Tommy whispered, testing what would scare it off. When the bee didn’t fly away, he experimentally took a few steps forward. It followed. 

He broke out in a smile. “Okay big man, wanna come with me?” He asked, walking forward, continuing on towards Snowchester. The bee continued to follow. 

Tommy was excited. Tubbo’s bee farm was destroyed during doomsday, and his friend hadn’t had a chance to build another yet. It was even easier that the bee seemed willing to be a friend. 

After a little more of a walk, he came upon Snowchester. Tubbo was sat on the ground, waiting for Tommy in the entrance.

“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted, and his happiness was obvious in the way he quickly stood up when Tommy came into view, with his bright smile and frantic waving. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy enunciated, loudly. Tommy knew the bee was following behind him, but there was no way Tubbo had seen it yet. “I found something on the way!” Tommy said, probably too loudly, as he was only a few meters from his friend now. 

“Yeah?” Tubbo asked, curiosity obviously peaked. He tilted his head, much like a dog. 

“Look!” Tommy said, stepping aside and gesturing to the bee. “I walked through this flower patch on the way here, and he just started following me,” Tommy explained as he waited for Tubbo to react.

Tubbo’s face lit up the instant he noticed the bee, his expression turned soft and vulnerable, in a way that Tommy realized he hadn’t seen in a while. He approached the bee quickly, but in practiced manor that made it clear how much time Tubbo had spent around these insects. 

It was then that Tommy spotted a small tag at the base of one of the bee’s wings. It seemed that Tubbo had noticed it first. As gently as possible, Tubbo reached for it, examining the tag. After several seconds of silence, Tubbo abruptly turned back to face Tommy.

“This is BeeInnit!” Tubbo exclaimed, reaching out an arm to the bee, who then found his way, hovering around Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“What?” Tommy asked, deeply confused. 

“I got him as a birthday present,” Tubbo started. “When, y’know,” he hesitated, tone shifting instantly. 

Tommy dismissed it with a wave. He didn’t like talking about exile, and he wasn’t about to let it ruin a moment. 

Tubbo continued, slightly subdued, “I thought he died with L’manburg, but I guess he got away! He always seemed to have more intelligence than the rest of them.” Slight nervousness crept into his voice, like he was waiting for something. 

“Just like me then, Big Brained TommyInnit,” Tommy said, gesturing to himself, words laced with sudden confidence. “Only the best bee gets my fuckin’ name, not some shit average bee,” he added, nodding. 

Tubbo grinned brightly, once again, at the approval. 

His next move surprised Tommy. He abandoned all attention to the bee, and quickly crushed Tommy in a hug, burying his face in Tommy’s chest. Tommy then heard the sound of small sniffling, he felt the dampness of the tears. Tommy reciprocated the hug, gripping Tubbo tightly, protectively. 

“I’m happy you're back. I missed you. I’m sorry for exiling you” Tubbo said quickly, in between labored breaths. Tommy almost didn’t catch it. They both hadn’t directly addressed the exile since it happened, really. 

“It’s okay,” Tommy assured, _(was it?)_ “I forgive you.” _(do you?)_

They stood there for several minutes. Once Tubbo’s breathing was back to normal and tears were dried, he removed himself from the hug, looked up at Tommy, and truly smiled. 

“Let’s go find BeeInnit a home, yeah?” Tubbo asked. 

“As long as I don’t have to build anything,” Tommy groaned, and the moment was over. 

\---

Once again, Tommy and Tubbo together became a regular sight. 

Most of the time, Tommy would be the one to seek out Tubbo, not that he was counting, and they would spend the day together. 

This particular day was ending off like any other, the sun setting in cobalt blues and deep indigos that faded into the night sky as they made their way back to Snowchester’s highway. They spent the day scoping out the land and checking up on their friends, everyone enjoying the newfound freedoms that came with Dream’s imprisonment. 

However, this night would not end like any other. 

“Ranboo let me know he would be coming by later,” Tubbo started, “We haven’t got a chance to talk much since it all ended.” 

Tommy nodded, staring at the horizon as he walked and when he spoke, “Right, have you got anything planned? We could try to snatch that weird book he always fucking carries-” he cut himself off after he turned and saw the look on Tubbos face. He didn’t recognize it. 

(He had never seen Tubbo direct at him before). 

“Well, actually, I was hoping I would get to spend some time with him,” Tubbo spoke, after several seconds of silence. “Y’know, just him and me,” he added with a slight annoyance to his voice, as if his rejection wasn’t clear enough. 

Hurt was on full display in Tommy’s eyes. “Right. Right. I’ll just go, so you can go spend time with your best friend, Ranboo,” He said, with increasing intensity. He began to turn and leave, but Tubbo grabbed his wrist. A knife couldn’t have cut through the tension in the air. 

“Tommy, that’s not what I meant-” Tubbo tried, clearly frustrated. 

“Of course it’s fuckin’ not!“ Tommy snapped, interrupting. He broke his wrist free from Tubbo’s grasp, cradled it like he’d been burned. “You were just fine without me before. I’m just holding you back, right? Sayin’ We had a good run and all that bullshit? You moved on. I’m just annoying, clingy Tommyinnit,” he continued. 

“There’s a reason you exiled me in the first place,” Tommy spit, like the words were a curse. 

He turned again, stomping off before he could hear Tubbo’s response. He refused to look back. Tears clouded his vision. He let his feet carry him anywhere, just getting away as fast as he could. 

If he had looked back, he would’ve seen the tears streaming down Tubbo’s face. He would’ve seen the hesitation as Tubbo debated what was best, running after him or letting him leave. He would’ve seen how much Tubbo was hurting. 

\---

Tommy was approaching the main nether portal by the time he realized where he was going. However, his brain, so deep into the thralls of crisis mode, neglected to think about the many reasons why this was a bad idea. His mind only allowed him to think of the comforts associated with the place. 

He stepped through the portal and into the nether. A wave of sticky heat crashed against him, but he didn’t even waiver, he just kept pushing forward. 

As he ran down the familiar path to Technoblades’s portal, his instincts took over to evade the hostile mobs all around him. Distantly, he was glad for Techno forcing him to practice and brush up on his combat, even if he had groaned and complained at the time. 

He made it to the portal in record time, stepping through and just barely registering the bite of the cold air on the other side. He didn’t have a jacket on, and the long sleeves of his shirt were doing little to protect him from the bitter cold. He walked faster. 

After several minutes he found himself at Techno’s door. This was the only point of the entire journey where he hesitated. Finally reaching his destination combined with the cold had brought just enough awareness for his disaster-addled brain to hesitate. 

Even in Tommy’s better moments he never really shied away from risks. After a deep breath, he knocked on the door. It was dark now, but he knew Techno wouldn’t be asleep. 

He waited with bated breath for the door to open. Time stretched. He felt as though he had been standing there for hours, when in actuality it was maybe a couple of minutes. 

He knew he must be a sight, face red and full of tears, shaking like a leaf. 

The door opened. Techno stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Tommy? What are you-” Techno cut himself off, seemingly after having a second to process the state Tommy was in. He sighed, opening his door and stepping aside, a clear invitation. 

Tommy didn’t hesitate to walk in, soaking in the warmth the house brought. He looked back at Techno, vision still blurry. Techno looked like Tommy’s presence was causing him physical pain, but he didn’t ask why he was here or tell him to leave. 

To Tommy’s surprise _(was it really a surprise? you did come here, after all)_ Techno took several steps towards Tommy and engulfed him in a hug. 

He basked in the familiarity of his big brother’s sturdy embrace. The feeling was far too associated with comfort and safety to do anything but open the floodgates. The tension he had carried and built up on the way here rushed out, leaving his body to do nothing but rack with sobs. 

He grabbed the back of Techno’s cloak in an effort to steady himself. Techno didn’t say a word, just continued holding him and gently rubbed circles on his back. 

After a time, Tommy stopped crying. Even later, his breathing was finally even. Techno broke the hug, but he didn’t move away.

“Tech-” Tommy tried, forehead still resting on Techno’s shoulder. 

“Nope.” Technoblade interrupted. “I am going to give you something to eat, some water, and then you are going to sleep. You are in no state to talk right now.”

Tommy nodded, grateful. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to explain. 

“However, we are going to talk in the morning, talk through our problems. We have to, you know that right?” Techno questioned, softly. 

Tommy nodded again, finally self aware enough for his face to go a little red, to shuffle on his feet. 

Techno rolled his eyes, tucked his long, pink hair behind his ears, and did what he said he would. 

Once they had both eaten, Techno led Tommy to his bed, and Tommy was too exhausted to do much more than raise an eyebrow in his brother’s general direction. 

“I blocked off your raccoon hole under my house. It was ruining the property value,” Techno explained, and Tommy recognized the way the sarcasm was hiding something deeper. He decided not to touch that tonight. 

Tommy got into the bed. His eyelids were drooping. Techno stood awkwardly at the bedside, turning to leave. Tommy, who had yet to let go of his grip on Techno’s cloak, tugged the piece of clothing to get his brother's attention.

“Stay?” He asked, tentatively. Techno’s expression softened, and he nodded. Techno had been witness to many of Tommy’s nightmares prior to that fateful festival day. 

Techno climbed into the bed, sitting on top of the blankets and next to Tommy. 

Tommy, visibly relaxing, finally let the call of sleep take him. He remembers the feeling of a hand carding through his hair before he lost all awareness. 

\---

Tommy woke up alone. For a peaceful moment, he forgot recent events. He sat up in a rush, as all the memories came flowing back. His initial mood turned significantly downward. He flopped back down with a groan. 

He was not looking forward to talking with Technoblade. 

After delaying the inevitable for a few minutes, Tommy got up again. The first thing he did was go to the ender chest in the center of the room. He sat there for a minute, carefully setting his disks aside to find what he was looking for. A couple minutes later, with a slight “ah-ha!” he pulled out an axe, the shiny enchanted netherite reflecting the rays of the morning sun that were coming in through the window. 

After cleaning his mess, Tommy got up. He walked down to the kitchen, where he always used to find Techno in the morning. 

Tommy entered the room carefully, wary of Techno’s potential reaction. Techno just glanced up from the book he was reading, set down his mug of tea, and adjusted his glasses. 

Tommy approached the table without a word, the only sound made was the clink of the axe being set down in front of Technoblade. 

With a slight grunt, Techno picked up the axe. Pleasant surprise was visible on his features. He examined it. “AXE OF PEACE” was etched into the handle. He nodded in approval. 

“This is a good start. Why don’t you have a seat, I’ll get you some tea. We can pretend like this conversation will be pleasant,” Techno said. 

Tommy, more in desire to get this whole thing over with than a sense of obedience, sat down. 

A period of awkward silence later, Tommy found himself sitting across from Technoblade, tea in hand. 

“Why’d you give it back?” Techno asked, facial expression unreadable. 

“I’m not worthy of it, not anymore,” Tommy answered. Techno raised an eyebrow and motioned for Tommy to continue. 

“Dream is in that prison now,” Tommy began. He could make out surprise in Techno’s expression at that. “I’ll spare you the details, but Tubbo almost didn’t make it out alive. We were only saved because of the other enemies that Dream had gathered. For a dark, sick moment, all hope was gone. And I could do nothing but watch.” 

“After that, things were going well. Me and Tubbo were best friends again! Then I went and fucked it all up, just like I did with you. I yelled at Tubbo. I was so upset, I was running anywhere. My body brought me here,” he explained. 

“Okay-” Techno tried to say, but Tommy continued speaking. 

“I screwed you over for a country that no longer exists and a friend that’s better off without me. I’m sorry Tech.”

“I’ve had plenty of time to think, these past few weeks. Our partnership was doomed from the beginning,” Techno said, holding up a finger when Tommy looked like he was about to rebuttal. A clear ‘not yet.’

“We had different goals, and we both ignored that until the tension grew so large we physically could not ignore it any longer. It was only inevitable that it would be messy. I’m sorry too, Tommy,” Techno elaborated, with a pained expression at the apology. Tommy knew he was being genuine. “That’s all you're getting from me about my feelings, but you obviously still need to talk about yours.” 

“I-” Tommy started, then paused for a moment, so many different thoughts flying around his mind like a horde of mildly annoying insects. He closed his eyes, sorted them out, caught the ones he needed. He tightened his grip around the warm mug of tea in his hands in order to ground himself. 

“Tubbo doesn’t need me anymore, not in the same way that I need him,” He paused again, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He took a shaky breath, “Without Tubbo, I don’t know where I stand, if I’m even me.” 

“Yet, another, bitter part of me is still angry at him for exiling me in the first place. All this change never would’ve happened if he hadn’t. I hate it. I hate feeling so lost and unsure, when I should be happy. We won, why am I not happy?”

With that, the thoughts that had been slowly consuming him from the inside for weeks had found their way to the surface. As they dissipated into the air, he finally broke. The tears that had been building began to fall. 

Techno got up from his spot on the other side of the table, made his way to Tommy. He opened his arms for a hug, and Tommy gladly accepted. For the second time in about twelve hours, his brother held him until he stopped crying. 

By the time he was able to take a full breath, to remove himself from the hug and stand on his own, their tea had gone cold. 

Techno stepped back, gave him a glance over. He nodded, like he needed to double check that Tommy was going to be okay. Then, he turned and walked out of the room without a word. 

Tommy stayed still, freezing in his confusion as he watched Technoblade leave. 

As Tommy was trying to come up with an explanation, Techno walked back in, blue fabric bundled in his hands. A cloak. 

“Put this on,” Techno said, in a way of explanation. It only served to confuse Tommy further. Techno noticed Tommy’s hesitance and smirked, “What? You haven't been gone that long, did ‘ya forget already? Farm chores wait for no man.” 

Tommy grabbed the cloak, and as he put it on he looked up at Techno, making eye contact. Techno was wearing a fond expression. Tommy relaxed. 

\---

Tommy decided to spend a few more days at Techno’s, until he was ready to go back. 

He spent the days going through a familiar pattern. Techno would yell at him until he got up, they would eat breakfast together. He would spend the rest of the daylight going through the motions of the chores around the area. 

Unlike before, now the threat of Dream was gone and there was a set of disks tucked away in his ender chest. Now, the monotony of the tasks was calming. 

He had peace and quiet alone, for the first time in weeks. He had ruined things with Tubbo, the worst had already happened. He had exposed the darkness in him to the light. 

He could finally begin to heal.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy, he knew he wouldn’t be the same as before. The darkness still clung to the deepest folds of his mind. Sometimes, the light burned. But it got better, more manageable. 

He reopened the entrance to his room, even though Techno wouldn’t stop calling it a raccoon den, and he even fixed it up in an attempt to meet Techno’s standards. 

Even if he would never admit it. 

He wasn’t planning on staying with Techno permanently, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a nice room to himself when he did come and visit. 

He would definitely visit. 

Because things were different. Once the days of grinding were over, Tommy would always find Techno in the same spot. Sometimes he would be reading, sometimes polishing a chestplate, Tommy even caught him napping there once. 

Without fail, every night, Tommy could sit down next to Techno. Sometimes Techno would pause what he was doing, turn to Tommy, and give him his full attention.

Sometimes Techno would purposefully ignore Tommy until Tommy would (try to) tackle him to the ground. Sometimes, though not often, Tommy would bask the mutual silence, until he eventually fell asleep right there.

Tommy was healing, and he had his brother back. This time, maybe there was real improvement on the horizon. 

\---

About a week after Tommy showed up at Techno’s doorstep, there was a knock on the door. 

Tommy was alone inside. Techno was out, chopping firewood in a nearby forest. Tommy was taking a break from the chore, so of course Techno was coming to drag him back. He stood up with a groan. There was another knock, more hesitant. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there in a minute,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes. He walked to the door, swung it open. 

It was not, in fact, Techno in the doorway. 

It was Tubbo. 

“Tommy?” He said, standing completely still, as if he was trying to hold himself back.

“Tubbo,” Tommy replied. Suddenly, his limbs felt filled with lead. He fixed his posture, stood a little more stiffly. A million thoughts flew across his mind, so quickly that he couldn’t grasp a single one. 

They both paused awkwardly, it was so quiet Tommy could hear Techo’s distant chopping. The methodical thump thump of the axe timed well with his rising heart beat.

“I’m sorry-” They both said at once, and the tension cracked. They laughed, and all the stiffness quickly melted out of Tommy’s limbs. Tubbo visibly relaxed too, with a full, loud laugh that originated right in his chest.

It wasn’t even that funny, but the pressure had built like water in a dam, and a single crack caused it all to break. 

Tommy decided to be the first to talk. “Sorry, I was a bit of a dick.” 

Tubbo snorted, “yeah, a bit.” 

Tommy motioned to the couch, “why don’t we sit?” he asked, more a statement than a question. 

They sat down, and they talked. 

They talked until they came to an understanding.

Tommy recounted his time in exile to Tubbo, and it was the first time he had ever told anyone. He told the tale of exactly what Dream had done, the story behind the physical and emotional scars that Tommy had earned. 

He told Tubbo that he wasn’t sure if he could forgive him for the exile, but he would try. He hoped his friend would understand. Tubbo did. 

Tubbo told him of his time in the presidency, of the burdens that children like them should never carry. He told him of trying so hard to avoid leading L’Manburg in the shadow of the man who had wronged so many, trying so hard not to become him. He told him of the times that he had failed. 

They talked until Technoblade walked in, who almost dropped the pile of wood he was holding in surprise, and then immediately walked out again. 

They talked until Tommy couldn’t anymore. Until he grabbed onto Tubbo, hid his face in Tubbo's shoulder despite the awkwardness of their height difference. Until they both cried. 

They talked until they were so emotionally exhausted that they fell asleep just like that, holding on tightly to each other.

Except this time, when Tommy woke up attached to his best friend, he would not need to savor in the moment. 

Because this time, there was a blanket draped across both of them, there was a note on the table with a promise of a meal set aside for them.  
This time, Tommy had accepted that things were different. 

Tommy was confident that he would be there to wake up to more peaceful mornings. 

This time, Tommy was embracing those differences, and he was ready for the new day. Ready to be himself. He was finally ready to heal, not realizing how far he’d already come. 

\---

_“Yourself.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but if someone I loved came up to me crying, even if I'd been mad at them for weeks, I would still brush it aside to comfort them. 
> 
> Obviously the dynamic between Techno and Tommy is a little more familial than it is in canon, but thats kind of par for the course in SBI fics, isn't it? 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed. It would be very much appreciated! :) 
> 
> (I also have a few more, longer, SBI fics in the works. So stick around if you want to see them!)


End file.
